La Rosa con Espinas
by AmantedelFemAU
Summary: FEMHARRY/TOM RIDDLE, FEMHARRY/HAREM, AU. a Harry se le concede una nueva oportunidad de vida y de tener una familia por ello reencarna como la hija recién nacida de dos casa mágicas importantes en el tiempo del joven Tom Riddle. Fem! Harry hermosa y poderosa. Harry Potter no me pertenece todos los derechos van a J. K. Rowling. En el futuro posiblemente M.


_**Este es mi primer Fanfic de Harry Potter así que por favor no sean muy duros. habra unos toques OC. sobretodo tomando en cuenta algunos personajes que son difíciles de explicar.**_

_**Planeo hacer un Fem Harry/ Tom Riddle o un Fem Harry / Harem con muchos amores platónicos, Harry sera un rompe corazones en este fanfic de forma inocente. Sera bella e inteligente pero ingenua con respecto a los asuntos del corazón. Harry sera la única heredera de dos casas mágicas muy importantes, desendera de las ramas principales de dichas familias volviéndose algo así como una princesa pura sangre, pero no estoy muy segura cuales son sus lineas de sangre ( se dice así no?) de dichas casas solo tengo especulaciones e información limitada por si alguien quisiera dar más información es mas que bienvenida.  
**_

_**Otra cosa Harry murió años después de la batalla con Voldemort, en mi mente me imagino a harry de unos 50 o 60 años, no estoy muy segura, al momento de su muerte.**_

_**Sin más espero que lo disfruten.**_

* * *

**Calypso Selwyn Peverell**

* * *

Dolor…

Esa era una palabra que Harry James Potter conocía muy bien, toda su vida, descontando una que otra ocasión, fue basada en el dolor y sufrimiento.

Perdió a sus padres a una edad muy temprana.

Fue tratado como un esclavo cuando era apenas un niño.

Fue juzgado y maltratado por aquello que supuestamente tendrían que a verlo amado incondicional mente.

Fue obligado a participar en una guerra que no quería, y que nunca hubiera querido participar.

Fue manipulado por la persona que el llego a ver como un Abuelo y luego abandonado por el mismo.

Perdió a la última familia que le quedaba a causa de dicha guerra.

Perdió a seres queridos, amigos, maestros, compañeros, figuras de hermanos y toda su familia. Solo para cumplir una profecía que lo llevaría a su propia muerte.

Y ahora, después de tantos años de lucha, todo se había acabado y podía descansar en paz.

Solamente que debió haber tomado algo en cuenta muy pero MUY importante respecto a él y es... que para "él-niño-que-vivió" la palabra "paz" estaba muy lejos de llegar a él. Aun en la muerte.

* * *

POV. Sr. Selwyn

* * *

-¡Puje un poco más mi Señora!- grito un sanador, a una bella mujer, de unos cuarenta y tantos años, de cabellos castaños rojizos- falta muy poco, ¡Necesito las mantas!- volvió a gritar, solo que esta vez era para una enfermera que salió corriendo en busca de las mantas.

- ¡AHHHHHHHH! ¡POR MERLÍN SÁQUENLO DE UNA VEZ CON UN DEMONIO!- chillo la mujer con desespero

Afuera de la habitación había un hombre (un muy histérico y alterado hombre) de unos cincuenta, sentado en una silla cercana a la puerta con las manos apretadas y moviendo la pierna izquierda con nerviosismo. En silencio oraba a cualquier dios que conocía para que ayudara a su mujer a dar a luz a su primer y tal vez último hijo.

La pareja había estado tratando de tener un hijo, un niño propio, desde que eran recién casados, pero con el tiempo y con la falta de resultados habían desistido de tener uno, pero ahora, gracias a un milagro o con ayuda del propio Merlín, sus sueños de tener un hijo se estaban volviendo realidad.

El hombre de cabellos oscuros, con unas cuantas canas formándose a los lados de su cabeza, suspiro, había esperado por este momento desde hace casi venti-ocho años y hoy, el 31 de Octubre, por fin nacía su primer hijo o hija, ya no le importaba que fuera, siempre y cuando estuviera sano y fuerte.

Un hijo…

Tan solo pensar en esas palabras hacia que su corazón latiera con fuerza, y una sonrisa tonta se formó en su rostros, por fin iba hacer un padre, un verdadero padre, ya no tendría que sentir envidia de su hermano y hermanas que tenían hijos, ya no tendría que preocuparse de sentir esa soledad que lo había estado carcomiendo desde su interior desde hace años y no tendría que preocuparse que su bebé se criara solo, ya que según su mujer, su primo, el heredero Avery había tenido un hijo a principios del año pasado, al que había llamado Uno. Cuando volvió a pensar en juntar a su bebé con otro niño no pudo evitar pensar con cariño.

-_Por fin podre tener un hijo! _pero ese pensamiento se espumo tan rápido cuando un grito lo hizo saltar del susto.

- ¡DELFÍN BRIAN SELWYN JURO QUE CUANDO ESTO TERMINE VOY A DESTRIPARTE Y CONGALTER POR TUS INTESTINOS!- grito su esposa desde la habitación, haciendo que Delfín sudar en frio.

Su esposa Calista Amelia Selwyn (de soltera Peverell) podía ser una mujer y esposa muy cariñosa, dulce y amable pero cuando se enojaba no había fuerza en el mundo mágico o muggle que pudiera salvar a la pobre alma víctima de su ira a salvo (él lo sabía de ante mano), trago saliva se encorvo un poco y recargo sus codos en sus piernas, juntando sus manos haciendo un puño, las llevo hasta su frente y cerro sus ojos. Y volvió a rezar.

-BWUAAA!

Los ojos del pelinegro se abrieron mientras se paraba de golpe después de oír el llanto del recién nacido, sin pensarlo dos veces corrió hacia la puerta abriéndola sin molestarse en pedir permiso.

-Felicidades Sra. Selwyn, es una hermosa niña- felicito el sanador con una gran sonrisa. Mientras que la ahora madre se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas cuando vio a su bella hija en sus brazos.

_Oh! Así que tengo una bella princesa... cubierta de sangre_ pensó para sí Delfín antes de caer desmayado.

* * *

Pov. Harry

* * *

Oh! Por Merlín, por favor, no puedo creer que esto sea cierto, de todas los cosas que pudieron ser ciertas en el mundo, la reencarnación tenía que ser una de ellas.

-Felicidades Sra. Selwyn, es una hermosa niña

¡Maldita sea! No solo reencarne, sino también soy una sangrienta niña!, no es que tenga algo en contra de las mujeres, pero yo ya las he visto sufrir cuando les llega su famosa regla y por todo lo que tienen que pasar por noso—quiero decir los hombres, esto va ser confuso, voy admitir que en el pasado, en mi otra vida más bien, era cierto que sentía cierta atracción por algunos hombres pero por dios!, una cosa era ser homosexual y otra muy diferente era que volviera una mujer, me siento una especie transexual o creo que travesti, de seguro que en el futuro le voy a hacer "una" marimacho. Urrg. Juro que puedo oír las risas de Voldemort y sus seguidores chupa medias.

_¡Zaz!..._

Se oyó el sonido de algo pesado caer- ¡Sr. Selwyn! Por favor resista!- seguido del grito de una mujer joven.

-Parece que papá, no pudo soportar la emoción, ¿No crees cariño?- pregunto otra voz femenina, pero a diferencia de la primera sonaba un poco más madura y amable, no sé porque pero su voz se me hacía tranquilizante y muy agradable, supongo que es la voz de mi madre y que el hombre que acaba de desmayarse es mi padre... que gran primera impresión.

-Sr. Selwyn, se siente mejor?- me imagino que pregunto la el sanador.

-Si, por supuesto que estoy bien- oigo decir a mi padre mientras que se oye como camina a zancadas grandes hasta donde estoy con mi madre- Es tan hermosa, bueno, no esperaba nada menos de mi hija- dictamino mi padre, con cierto orgullo en su voz. Mientras ponía su mano en mi frente y me acariciaba mi poco cabellos con ternura.

-No puedo creer que después de tanto tiempo, por fin tengamos un bebé, nuestro propio y hermoso bebé- oí murmurar a mi madre como si estuviera a punto de romper en llanto.

-Oh querida no llores, no querrás que nuestra princesa te vea así cuando abra sus bellos ojos- me acaba de llamar "princesa"?

-Nuestra hermosa princesa... de seguro será una bruja poderosa, que nos llenara de orgullo, ya verás que en un par de años habrá una enorme fila de jóvenes magos pura sangre que vendrá desde muy lejos para pedir su manos en matrimonio- mi madre dijo, pude sentir como la mano de mi padre detuvo sus caricias de repente y se puso tensa.

Yo no pude evitar pensar ¿Pura sangre? Enserio? Yo Harry James Potter un pura sangre fanático de mierda esto es estúpidamente irónico y molesto, si me viera Draco o Bellatrix se estuvieran muriendo de la risa o de la impresión, estoy seguro.

-¿Ma-matrimonio?- lo oí tartamudear- No, no, no, no, no creo que sea necesario que ella tenga que hacerlo, mi bella princesa no se casara con ningún bárbaro mocoso creído!- bueno, no tengo ni una hora de edad y ya tengo a mi padre atado a mi dedo meñique. Sin mencionar su lado sobreprotector aunque teniendo en cuenta que soy su primer hijo- quiero decir hija no me sorprendería. No puedo evitar suspirar. Bueno, ya he vivido como un niño mestizo maltratado y discriminado, de huérfano a héroe, de luchador y guerrero a maestro y Auror, supongo que no le haría ningún mal a nadie que le dé a esta pareja la hija de sus sueños, hasta hora no me han dado motivos para no hacerlo.

Se oyen la risita de mi madre- Oh! Querido, si así te pones ahora no quiero ni verte como te pondrás cuando ella tenga dieciséis y tengo novio- dijo ella divertida.

-Ja ja muy graciosa amor- dijo mi padre con sarcasmo- Si es necesario que le ponga todos hechizo conocidos para proteger su virtud lo hare- murmuro logrando la mujer se ría más fuerte- pero me gustaría que abriera sus ojos solo para ver de qué color son- dijo un poco más fuerte volviendo a acariciar mi cabeza.

Bueno tal vez no están malos como pensé, al menos no tendré que seguir escondiendo mis preferencias sexuales y por fin podré tener una verdadera familia y un hogar al cual pertenecer.

Familia y hogar...

Con esas palabras en mi mente empiezo abrir mi ojos lentamente, quiero ver a mis padres y quiero que ellos me vean y se sientan orgullos de mí.

-Oh! Mi! Sus ojos- grito mi padre asustándome un poco. ¿Qué tienen mis ojos?.

-Son tan hermosos,- chillo mi madre con emoción, yo suspiro de alivio al saber que no es nada- son de un glorifico verde avada kedavra! Que magníficos!.

¿Tengo ojos verdes?

¿Sigo teniendo mis ojos verdes avada kedavra?

Ok, por lo menos algo sigue siendo igual, solo espero poder tener una vida normal en esta vida. con ese ultimo pensamiento vuelvo a cerrar mis ojos para caer en el mundo de morfeo.

* * *

End del Pov. de Harry.

* * *

POV. Normal

* * *

-Disculpe señores Selwyn- llamo la joven enfermera mientras sostenía un documento- cual sera el nombre de la pequeña dama?

el viejo matimonio se miro a los ojos unos minutos, antes que el jefe de la familia Selwyn volviera su vista a la enfermera-

-Calypso Selwyn Peverell- dijo Delfín con orgullo y adoración dedicados solamente a su hija

* * *

_**Fin del Primer Capitulo.**_

_**espero que les haya gustado. con respecto a la fecha exacta del nacimiento de Harry/Calypso no estoy muy segura, quería ponerla como un año o algunos años más joven que Tom Riddle pero cuando investigue me salieron diferente años, por lo cual no estoy segura cual poner unos ponen que Tom nació en 1925 y otros en 1929 si alguien me pudiera decir la fecha correcta le estaría muy agradecida.**_

**_También si pudiera proporcionarme los nombres de los seguidores de Tom en Hogwarts (o como les llaman "la pandilla de Tom") y _**_** el año que ingreso en Hogwarts se los agradecería mucho más. No crean que no investigue por que si lo hice pero no se por que no encuentro esa información.  
**_

_**Y si se lo preguntan la razón por la que puse a **__**Harry/Calypso más joven que Tom es por que nuestra bella y joven protagonista **__****__**(?) **_no solo cautivara al el heredero de Slytherin sino también a otros magos y hasta brujas haciéndola la bruja más popular de la escuela de Hechizara._  
_

**_Bueno eso seria todo si tienen más preguntas porfavor dejen Review._**


End file.
